


The Dancing boy

by Fifty_Fandoms5



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fifty_Fandoms5/pseuds/Fifty_Fandoms5
Summary: Ever since Yuuri was young he knew who his soulmate was. Ever since Yuuko came running up to him holding a magazine and he saw a picture of a boy with long silver hair in a costume that was black and shiny. That was when he noticed it. A small flicker. Nothing more that a flash of a camera. Everything was bright and colorful for one second. He saw the bright color on the skirt of that boys’ outfit and he knew that was his soulmate.As a kid Yuuri was told that the fact that he didn’t see color wasn’t wrong. In fact, everyone had it. His parents explained to him, when he was old enough to understand, that he wouldn’t see colors until he was close to or looking at the love his life. The closer he got to them, the more vivid the color. So, once he saw that magazine he knows he was close. He looked at it than saw that little bright rouge under his skirt. That was when Yuuri know that Victor Nikivorov was his soulmate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first YOI fic so I'm kind of excited about it. I beta tested with friends they said it was good so I'm gonna try this. i have more and I am hoping to keep this with in ten chapters but I don't know yet. tell me what you think? Comments are encouraged. Also, that is a working title so it might get changed.

           Ever since Yuuri was young he knew who his soulmate was. Ever since Yuuko came up screaming to him holding a magazine and he saw a picture of a boy with long silver hair in a costume that was black and shiny. That was when he noticed it. A small flicker. Nothing more that a flash of a camera. Everything was bright and colorful for one second. He saw the bright color on the skirt of that boys’ outfit and he knew that was his soulmate.  As a kid Yuuri was told that the fact that he didn’t see color wasn’t wrong. In fact, everyone had it. His parents explained to him, when he was old enough to understand, that he wouldn’t see colors until he was close to or looking at the love his life. The closer he got to them, the more vivid the color. So, once he saw that magazine he knows he was close. He looked at it than saw that little bright rouge under his skirt. That was when Yuuri know that Viktor Nikivorov was his soulmate.Yuri loved Viktor too, he was so beautiful and so graceful, and Yuuri wanted to know him more than what he read in the magazines. He wanted to meet him one day, maybe skate on the same ice as him one day. He saw those flashes often, in fact he saw them so often he started to think that he was seeing more color than black and white. He filled his bedroom with photos of Viktor and he say color every time he saw his face.Yuuri didn’t tell Phitchit or Yuuko or anyone really about that flashes. He knew his friends and family wouldn’t make fun of him or anything it was just something that he always kept to himself. He wanted that part of him to be private. He wanted to be the only one to know that Viktor was his soulmate.

           This was exciting he was going to do it. Yuuri was finally going to skate on the same ice as Viktor. He was so excited and nervous. Well he was really nervous, so nervous that Chris’ antics didn’t even cheer him up. He was going to mess up, he was going to fail for sure. He got a text from his mom that said they need to talk, if he wasn’t nervous already he would be nervous now. He went to the bathroom to take the call in a place that was quieter than the show floor. He wasn’t up till the second round so he still had three people in front of him, that meant he had time to take the call.

            Vicchan, the family dog died. Yuuri’s heart plummeted. How could he perform after this? How could he go out and skate with a shattered heart? This wasn’t going to go well. His heart rate increased and tears stung his eyes. His mind was going a fast over his routines than he would be reminded of Vicchan and his eyes would well up again. He couldn’t just walk out of a competition he was going up soon. Going up soon? Crap! Yuuri hadn’t been paying attention to the time what time was is? Was he up yet? Was he next? Did he miss it? He rushed out of the bathroom and ran right in to Celestino. “whoa, Yuuri its okay… what’s going on?” Celestino spoke trying to steady Yuuri from falling on the ground. “AM I UP? DID I MISS IT?” Yuuri spoke while trying to catch his breath. Celestino shook his head no and said “no. but it is time for you to be warming up so get into the prep area get ready.” Celestino guided Yuuri to the prep area for Yuuri to get ready.

              Everything passed in a blur after that. Yuuri skated and got his score. He wasn’t paying enough attention but he knew it wasn’t good by the way Celestino told him he would do better next year so that made him feel worse. Later Yuuri called home in the bathroom, than was accosted by the Russian punk and knowing that he underestimated him made him really want to beat him next year.  
Yuuri really didn’t want to even go to the banquet but Celestino said he had to just for appearances. So, he took up next to the drinks. The last thing he remembers was the bottom of a champagne glass the rest is a blur. He slept that night and dreamt of bright colors and shinning Azure eyes.

              Phitchit video chatted with him every week since the Sochi final. His best friend wanted to make sure to keep his spirits up so that he could beat him this year. So, when it came to this year’s final Yuuri had to work harder than ever. He wanted to prove that he wasn’t he last score, that he was meant to be Viktor Nikivorov’s soulmate. Yuuri has score really well this year, he had improved so much he had 2 quads this year. Yuuri had the toe-loop down and he worked all off-season on Viktor Nikivorov’s signature move, the quad flip. Now, Yuuri hadn’t landed it in competition yet but he was planning to peak at eh final and to finally land Viktor’s Signature move with him watching.  
Yuuri was the first to arrive at the final, he wanted to get there early to practice as much as possible. He wanted to make sure that he could land all his jumps and he routine was perfect. It was a love letter after all. He was going to declare his love to Viktor his free skate. Yuuri had decided the theme this year and with Celestino’s approval chose the music. Yuuri was so excited and very nervous for the world to know his love.

              Phitchit wanted to have Yuuri pick him up at the airport when he came in on Friday morning. He was so excited, over video chat Yuuri could practically see him vibrating. This was Phitchits first time in the final and he needed to have someone hold him down to make sure he didn’t fly away with how much air he was taking in and Celestino was just as excited but not willing to contain his student. Yuuri go the text that Phitchit had landed so he got up started walking towards his terminal. He had made it to the baggage claim for Phitchits bags when he saw it. Slight color. It was just enough to notice. It was like a heartbeat pulsing black and white to pale color. Yuuri perked up he knew Viktor was close. He got up on top of some of the waiting chairs and started looking around. Frantically looking around at the people coming and going to find the familiar puff of silver hair. The color was getting brighter and he still didn’t see it. He heard a “RUFF-RUFF” and all the color flipped on at once. Yuuri turned and got down from the chair he was stand on. There he was, staring with those azure eyes he loves so much. “It’s the dancing boy.”


	2. Recognition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a writing kick today because its my birthday. Hoping this one is taken well.

           Viktor spoke, his voice draped in awe. “It’s the dancing boy.” This statement confused Yuuri but he was so distracted by the fact that he knew. Viktor knew that they were soulmates. Viktor started running towards Yuuri with Makkchan with him. When he reaches Yuuri he stops in front of him panting. Yuuri was the first to speak after that. “Hi…” he said nervously. Viktor huffed a laughed and responded with “hi…”  
           They just stand there and stair into each other’s eyes taking in the richness of the color and all the emotions flooding out through them. They both wanted to say so much but the words wouldn’t come out. So, they stayed silent gazing at each other. When they heard a click and saw a flash of a phone camera they were pulled out of there little world they were living in and they both turned to see the culprit. Phichit was standing there, phone flashing, photo blasting and giggling. Completely oblivious to the fact that he ruined the moment.

            Noticing Phichit brought the rest of the world back into view. Both of them had been oblivious to the fact that they had company, not only was Phichit there but also Celestino and Yaakov and the entire Russian team. Yuuri blushed so heard he thought he might faint from all the blood rushing to his face. Viktor took it as an invitation to introduce the blushing boy properly. Viktor moves to stand next to Yuuri and puts his arm around him. “Everyone. this is Yuuri Katsuki, my soulmate.”  
Yuuri was definitely going to pass out, not only was Viktor touching him but he just announced to the entire Russian team and many, many onlookers in the airport his deepest secret. They heard a squeak and turned to see Phichits hands covering his mouth. “Pft… the cry baby Yuuri is your soulmate. This is stupid. I’m leaving.” Said Yuri (Plisetsky) as he stomped off in the direction of the bags. “YURA, GET BACK HERE WE NEED TO BE TOGETHER TO GET TO THE HOTEL.” Barked Yakov as he starts walking away. “Oh, and that’s nice Vitya. But don’t get to distracted with all this soulmate nonsense. I need you to skate not fool around with the competition. YURI GET BACK HERE” Yakov blended into the crowd going after Yuri.  
 

            Phichit ran up to Yuuri and started talking so fast that only Yuuri could understand him “yuriwhydidyoutellmeyouweresoulmatesthatwouldhavetotallyhaveexplianedwhy

youwerewellaretotallyobseesdwithhimgeezthatexplainsyourshowsthismmmmmgmhmhmhmmmhmm…” anything else that was going to come out Phichits mouth was muffled my Yuuri’s hand slapped on it as he dragged him away after giving Viktor an embarrassed smile and said “excuse me while I go talk to my friend.” Viktor gave him a nod and watched his soulmate drag away that poor boy. He noticed Yuuri’s blush had deepened significantly in color while he dragged Phichit down the small corridor to the bathroom. He thought that was quite adorable.

            Yuuri pulled Phichit into the bathroom and let go of his face after he licked his hand. “Ewww… did you just lick me?” Yuuri said while wiping his hand on his track pants discussed. “Yes. Yes, I did. Now when where you going to tell your best friend that Viktor Nikivorov was your soulmate? And why are we in the bathroom?” Said Phichit rather proud of himself. Yuuri stuffed his hands in his pockets and started mumble so softly that Phichit couldn’t here him “little louder for the second party in this conversation please…” said Phichit.  
              “I didn’t want anyone to know. I don’t want anyone to think I wasn’t good enough. And we’re in here because you were just spouting the most embarrassing details of my life right in front of Viktor.” He had stopped being embarrassed about half way through the statements and started to get a little angry. “Yeah well you tend to start to get excited when you learn that your best friend’s soulmate is his longtime idol Viktor Nikivorov.” Phichit said getting excited again. “How long have you known and not told me that Viktor was your soulmate?” Yuuri rubbed the back of his head nervously “Ahhh. Well, I’ve known since I was a kid, I saw a picture of him and I saw a flash of color. Over the years I got to know the public him and yeah well. I still haven’t talked much to him. I have barely said a word to him ever so I don’t know if you likes me at all romantically.” Phichits eye got so large that for a moment Yuuri thought he might have to catch them if they popped out of his head. “What?” Yuuri was confused as to what shocked his friend so much. “You don’t remember?” They bother turned to see Viktor standing in the entrance to the bathroom with a saddened look on his face. “Remember what?” Yuuri stated still thoroughly confused.

              Phichit took the opportunity to step back and let Viktor explain the situation. This was there story to be told. “At Sochi, you don’t remember the banquet? You don’t remember how you dragged Yura into a break dance off, how you beat Chris a pole dancing and how we danced? You don’t remember making me fall in love with you?” there was a squeak from Phichit but other than that Yuuri couldn’t see anything other than the look of pure love on Viktor’s face.

              Words were lost to Yuuri, he remembers the Sochi banquet but only like the first part when he was drinking champagne and then oohh. Yuuri turned a deep shade of crimson in embarrassment. Yuuri could melt right now. He knows himself when he gets drunk that was why the first thing that he asked Celestino when he got up in the morning was if he did anything stupid that night. He said he didn’t do anything. Yuuri thought for a moment that it was a joke but maybe Celestino told him that to protect him from himself.

               The whole time Yuuri was figuring this out he didn’t notice Phichit explaining to Viktor the situation he was witnessing. “Yuuri?” Phichit said in a calming tone that pulled Yuuri out of his head. “You okay? You need something? Like a seat or some water? You look pale.” Yuuri shook his head and his vision straightened out so that he could look around and see the looks of concern coming from the two in front of him . He zeroed in on the beautiful blue ones and spoke directly to there owner. “You’re in love with me?” Viktor’s shoulders sagged in relief as he stepped closer to his soulmate. “Yes. I loved you as soon as a saw you in color. Than you pulled me on to the dance floor and danced all night. I was hooked. You were electric, like you were the only one in the room and no one else mattered. If your couch hadn’t taken you to your room I probably would have spent the entire night dancing and talking with you.” Viktor stepped closer with every word until he was inches from Yuuri’s face and starring into those chocolate eyes. Yuuri was stunned to silence, but then he sagged and stepped out of Viktor’s reach. “Then you don’t love, me.”


End file.
